Parents
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: "Parents all they do is nag, nag, nag," complains Gabriella Montez. Well her parents complain who does she where does she turn for refuge? Co wrote with XxSpecialK16xX
1. Chapter 1 Can we see the floor?

**Parents**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1-Can we see the floor?**

"Parents all they do is nag, nag, nag," complains Gabriella Montez as she lies top and tail at her best friend's house Troy Bolton on his bed.

She glances up to see her best friend mimicking her.

Gabriella narrows her eyes and reached for the pillow behind her head before taking aim.

The pillow landed right where it was targeted: Troy's face.

"So what did she do this time?" asks Troy

"Room," replies Gabriella

"What was up with it this time?" asks Troy

"There were like 4 items of clothing on the floor and she acted like was 400," complains Gabriella

Mrs Bolton pops her head round the door.

"Troy I've asked you to pick that T-shirt up five times already"

Gabriella and Troy look at each other and burst into laughter at the irony of the statement, leaving Mrs Bolton befuddled.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2 Turn that down

**Parents**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2-Turn that down!**

Pound! Pound! Pound! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! "Baby, baby, baby ohhh"

"GABRIELLA TURN THAT DOWN!" Mrs Montez receives no response except for "Baby, baby, baby ohh".

After shouting five times Mrs Montez storms upstairs and throws open the door.

Gabriella is so lost in her own world she doesn't notice her furious mum until Justin Bieber is cut off mid-sentence.

"MUM" whines Gabriella

"I asked you five times to turn that down and you paid me absolutely no attention."

Gabriella rolls her eyes sighing.

"That is enough of that cheek young lady" snaps Mrs Montez as she strides over to the dresser and unplugs the iPod dock from the mains. Leaving Gabriella with just her Ipod she turns on her heel and marches from the room.

Half an hour later an irate Gabriella throws herself on Troy's bed waking the napping teen up.

"What now?" asks Troy sleepily

"Mum's, loud, dock," mutters Gabriella, her voice muffled by his pillow.

"Huh?" asks Troy bewildered

Sighing Gabriella sits up and begins to retell the morning's events.

"So then she yanks the plug of my dock out and takes it away" she finishes indignantly.

Troy peers at her sleepily and rolls over on to his front. A few seconds later quiet breathing fills the room. Feeling rather affronted, Gabriella raises her arm and whacks Troy hard over the back of his head. Troy sits up groaning.

"Do you want to borrow mine?" he asks

"No." sulks Gabriella, a pouty look on her face.

Seeing Troy on the verge of falling back asleep, Gabriella decides to go downstairs and talk to Troy's mum, muttering "maybe she'll be better company" on her way out.

A while later the aroma of freshly baked chocolate cake fills the house, as does the sound of Coldplay's latest album.

"TROY BOLTON" shouts his mum, "TURN THAT DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

This statement causes Gabriella to burst into pearls of laughter leaving Mrs Bolton befuddled once again.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3 Brake!

**Parents**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3-Brake!**

Troy was in the middle of a one on one basketball game with his dad when the front door slammed closed.

"Sounds like your cue son," smirks his dad

Troy groans and wanders upstairs to find Gabriella lying face down on his bed.

"What now?" chuckles Troy plonking himself next to her.

"Driving, not funny," says Gabriella darkly

"Tell me about it," laughs Troy

And with that he launches into a story about when he once offered to drive his Granma to the supermarket.

At the end of the story Gabriella is in pearls of laughter as Troy finishes with the line. "BRAKE!"

"So what did you mum do?" asks Troy

"What didn't she do," says Gabriella "I can drive right?" she asks

"Yeah," says Troy

"She was telling me where to go and what to do. She then started acting like I was taking my test again and started saying fail. Then she acted like I was learning to drive again and said I'm not going to tell you where to go but I want to go to this place and the proceed to tell me how to get there," rants Gabriella

The time flies by as they compare stories about their relatives and the road. All too soon Troy's mum is calling up the stairs, asking if Gabriella is staying for tea.

Laughing the pair head down the stairs to answer and help.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4 What time do you call this?

**Parents**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4-What time do you call this?**

Mrs Montez sits in the dark in her front living, nervously tapping her feet as she eyes the clock impatiently. Suddenly the silence is broken as she hears the growl of an engine coming up the road, followed by Gabriella's laugh as she heads up the path.

"See you tomorrow guys" calls Gabriella as she turns a key in the lock. She tiptoes through the dark house towards the kitchen seeking a glass of water before bed and is startled when a light flips on. Shrieking, she wheels around only to find herself face to face with her anxious-looking mother.

"Mum, you scared-"

"What time do you call this young lady?"

"Well-"

"I have been worried sick!"

"But-"

"Just go to bed! I mean it, go straight to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning." She pauses for breath, "GO!"

Gabriella makes her way upstairs, rolling her eyes once she is sure she is safely out of sight.

The following morning, after a long lecture from her mother, a very agitated Gabriella heads towards Troy's house in desperate need of a good distraction. Wrapped up in her annoyed thoughts, Gabriella's eyes are not trained on the path ahead, but flitting about from shop window to shop window when-BAM! Sprawled on the floor Gabriella looks up to see a bemused Troy Bolton stood over her. "Oi! Watch where you're going." Snaps Gabriella, rebuffing Troy's outstretched hand and scrambling to her feet.

"On the way to see someone Brie?" asks Troy a teasing smirk on his face.

Huffing Gabriella crosses her arms, a pout appearing on her face.

Laughing Troy wraps an arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side.

"Let's take a walk and you can tell me all about it," he says

"I was out with Matt, Rebecca and Rachel last night," begins Gabriella

"I know that bit I was there with Chad and Taylor remember," reminds Troy gently

"Yeah well anyway after you left we played another game in which Matt got three strikes and ending up winning. But then he declared he was hungry and we had to stay while he polished of a double cheese burger, chips and a large coke. Before even got in the car," complains Gabriella

"What happened in the car?" asks Troy

"He took us all home but we stayed at chatted outside Rebecca's and then by the time we got to mine it was 12.10," says Gabriella

"And your mum was waiting and you got disappointment lecture this morning," says Troy knowingly

Gabriella nods.

"See you should have been smart and gone home early like me," teases Troy cockily

Gabriella playfully pushes him and they wander back to hers laughing as they go.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5 What an earth are you wearning

**Parents**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5-Just what on earth do you think your wearing?**

"Gabs what on earth are you wearing?" asks Troy as Gabriella flops onto his bed a scowl on her face.

Troy takes in the short blue denim shorts, paired with the black crop top and black and red farmers shirt tied in a knot below her chest.

"You sound just like my mother," says Gabriella

"You look like a famer," says Troy

"I could say the same about you," mutters Gabriella the scowl still gracing her face.

"I'm in my boxers," mutters Troy

"Exactly there all walked around shirtless with their boxers on show," huffs Gabriella

"Does my being shirtless bother you?" asks Troy

"No," snaps Gabriella the scowl still accessioning her face.

"Does someone need a hug?" asks Troy

"No," scowls Gabriella  
"If the wind changes your face will stick," says Troy

Gabriella playfully slaps him on the back of the head.

"Oi violence woman," mutters Troy

A smile breaks out of Gabriella's face.

"I'm just here for your amusement aren't I," says Troy

Giggling Gabriella nods and then shrieks as Troy lunges forward his fingers wiggling as he makes the brunette shriek with laughter as his fingers find the ticklish cervices on her body.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6 The Inquisition

**Parents**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6-The Inquisition**

"That woman," groans Gabriella

"Gabriella it's 8am," mumbles Troy

"Exactly," says Gabriella throwing herself back on the bed

"It's 8am but I got the full inquisition of her. Where are you going? What time will you be back? Who are going with? How are you getting there? Is your phone charged? Do you trust these people?" rants Gabriella

"And how did you answer?" asks Troy

"I told her I was going to a mosh pit. I was going to drink beer, be back at 3am and I was going to go on a motorbike with Rob and I that I really trusted him," says Gabriella

Troy laughs. "Gabriella you're a piece of work,"

Silence evades them as the laughter stops. The only sound is Gabriella's phone buzzing as her mum tries without fail to get in touch with her.

"Answer," says Troy

"No let her worry," says Gabriella

"Fine I'm going back to sleep," mutters Troy snuggling back into the warmth of his duvet.

"Think I will to," yawns Gabriella

Troy rolls over and watches as Gabriella goes to sleep before taking her phone of her and clicking accept.

"Hey Maria she's here and she's fine and she's asleep," says Troy

Mrs Montez says something.

"I'll tell her," says Troy

They end the call, Gabriella's mum now calm about her daughter whereabouts and Troy happy he can go to sleep.

He snuggles closer to Gabriella and lets his mind shut down for a snooze.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7 Enough Nagging

**Parents**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**Chapter 7- Enough Nagging**

"Parents all they do is nag, nag, nag," complains Gabriella Montez.

"Gabriella," shouts Troy

"What?" asks Gabriella taken back by his snapping.

"I have had enough of your nagging," snaps Troy

"But your always there for me, you listen night or day you don't complain," stutters Gabriella confused

"Well I love you so I put up with it," snaps Troy

"But now I'm done. If I have to listen to you complaining about your mother one more time I'm going to go ballistic," shouts Troy

"Wait, what you love me," says Gabriella shocked

"Yes," says Troy

A shocked Gabriella leaves the room and the house unknowingly leaving her heart.


	8. Chapter 8 Kids all the do is nag nag nag

**Parents**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**Chapter 8- Kids all the do is nag nag nag**

"And he's-"

"GABRIELLA ENOUGH NAGGING," shouts her mother "All I have heard is Troy this and Troy that for the past week if you want to nag about Troy go nag him," she says

A thoughtful look crosses Gabriella's face as she takes this suggestion into consideration.

Moments later her mum thinks she must of decided to do that because Gabriella as flown out of the door.

Troy was going crazy he didn't know what he had done. He hadn't seen Gabriella for a week since his confession of love in their fight. She had avoided him at all costs.

So he was pretty surprised when she came bounding though his bedroom door and flopping on his bed with a huff.

"It was going back to normal," he thought with a grin.

"What did she do?" asks Troy holding back the chuckle

"Kicked me out for nagging about you," says Gabriella

"Huh?" asks Troy

"I was nagging mum about you," says Gabriella

"Why?" asks Troy

Gabriella rolls over and looks at him.

"I've been going on about you all week. I guess mum got sick of it cuz she told me to come and nag you about you," explains Gabriella  
"Nagging about me how exactly?" asks Troy

"Your eyes, your face. How you're always there for me night or day. You don't complain when I moan about things. Your abs," says Gabriella "How much I love you," she added in a barley audible whisper.

"My abs huh," says Troy

"All you got from that is I like your abs," says Gabriella

"Yeah and I also got the I love you bit at the end," smiles Troy

"I love you wildcat," whispers Gabriella

"I love you Brie," whispers Troy leaning to capture her lips with his.

Days later the Bolton's and the Montez were dinning together. And the mum's couldn't stop going on about Troy and Gabriella finally getting together.

"Mum's," says Troy and Gabriella together "All they do is nag, nag, nag,"

And that's right all parents do, do is nag, nag, nag but they do it for your own good and they love you.

And Gabriella she has a hunky wildcat boyfriend to complain to.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
